The Words You Can Not Say
by Cleopatra2
Summary: Tenchi's fiancee, who looks a lot like Ryoko is going to turn the Masaki household upside down. It's ALL because of Tenchi! He said something! T/R *ch. 3*
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: Alrighters, please enjoy the story. This story WILL come to an end unless I think I'm losing interest. ^^ Also about my other story (I'm An Undercover Spy), I lost interest...but this time, this story will come to an end. Also this is after Tenchi Universe so I have Kiyone in it. Also, Jurai isn't the only planet in the Universe.   
  
Quick Summary: Tenchi said the words he was not suppose to say, and something terrible happened to the Masaki household...T/R  
  
The Words You Can Not Say  
  
(Chapter 1)  
  
By Cleopatra  
  
One find day at the Masaki household. Ryoko and Ayeka were at the kitchen making a meal for Tenchi to eat at lunch, including the rest of the Masaki household. Of course, Sasami was there as well.   
  
"Ryoko! Look what you did! Your soup looks like brown puke!" Ayeka yelled laughing. Indeed, Ryoko's soup did look that way.  
  
"Err! Hehe. What do you have there?"-looks at Ayeka's rices cakes-"Brownies or fried, burned, dirty-looking rice cakes?" Ryoko taunted back.  
  
"Why you-Hmph. Well at least mine looked like rice cakes, isn't that right, Sasami?" Ayeka asked her sister.  
  
Sasami took a look at Ayeka's rice cakes. "Uh, Ayeka, I thought you wanted to know how to make the other kind of sushi, the raw fish one..." Sasami pointed out.  
  
"Ah, oh, yeah. But oh well, I made rice cakes instead." Ayeka frowned.  
  
"Sasami, can you please taste this soup? Please?" Ryoko questioned nicely, holding her soup out.  
  
Sasami looked at it. 'Oh, God. It looks nasty. I hope I don't die from it.' Sasami thought. She took the spoon and tasted it. It took 10 seconds for her to finish it.   
  
"Sasami? Are you feeling alright? Is Ryoko's soup making you want to use the bathroom?" Ayeka asked in both concern and insult.  
  
"Err! Watch what you say, princess! Sasami, how does it taste like? Good or bad?" Ryoko asked the young princess.  
  
"She'll say bad of course! Look at it! It looks nasty already!" Ayeka yelled pointing at the soup.  
  
"Actually," Sasami started, "It's good! How'd you do it, Ryoko?"  
  
"Well, I added a lot of green vegetables and chicken sauce to it. Also some other things, hehe. Cool." Ryoko answered.  
  
Ayeka's face turned as red as a tomato. "Err! Well, at least mine got the looks!" Ayeka said holding hers out. "Sasami, taste one."  
  
Sasami felt sort of confident it won't kill her, so she decided to take one.  
  
"Sasami, how does it taste like?" Ayeka asked anxiously.  
  
"Um, well...hard to describe, when you put it in your mouth, it taste bad, when you swallow it, it still taste bad. After a while it taste good." Sasami explained.  
  
"In easiler words, it taste like crap." Ryoko told her.  
  
-Lunch Arrived-  
  
Tenchi arrived at the house. He was greeted by Sasami as usual. "Hi, Tenchi."   
  
"Hello, Sasami, what did you cook us today?" Tenchi asked as he settled himself on the lunch table.  
  
"Well, I didn't make lunch today, Ryoko and Ayeka did." Sasami said with a cheerful smile.   
  
Tenchi's face turned pale. "Uh, did you just say Ryoko and Ayeka made lunch?" Tenchi asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, and I'm going to get the others." Then she went off. Tenchi sighed and knew their lunch would taste bad. Five minutes later, Sasami, Kiyone, Mihoshi and Washu arrived. They all sat down. Then finally Ryoko and Ayeka came out each holding different things. They laid it on the table, then sat down, opposite sides of Tenchi.  
  
"Today the lunch is made by Ayeka and Ryoko, people." Sasami announced.  
  
"Uh, I think I'll be the first to excuse myself." Washu said.  
  
"Washu, the lunch is really good, I tried it myself." Sasami asured her. "Good." Washu said with a sigh.  
  
"I might as well try the sushi first." Tenchi said, using his chopsticks, getting a raw fish sushi. He putted it in his mouth and swallowed it. Everyone was waiting for his reactions. "Uh, well, it's good for beginners." Tenchi manged to say.  
  
"Haha, Ayeka." Ryoko laughed.  
  
"Hmph. Wait until he tries yours." Ayeka said with a grin.  
  
"Tenchi, you should try Ryoko's soup, it's really good!" Sasami commented.   
  
"Thanks, Sasami." Ryoko thanked.  
  
Sasami handed him the bowl, and he dranked it. Finally he putted it down and said "Yes, indeed, very well done, Ryoko."  
  
"Thanks, Tenchi. It's nice to hear that." Ryoko said happily. Ayeka frowned. Everyone ate lunch and said that both Ryoko and Ayeka cooked good.   
  
-After lunch-  
  
Tenchi went to the carrot field, Ryoko and Ayeka were watching soap operahs, Mihoshi and Kiyone were back in space, Washu was in her lab, and Sasami was in the kitchen.  
  
-Living Room-  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka were watching soap operahs. On t.v..  
  
There was a man and women hugging each other.  
  
"You know you want this..." The man said getting closer to the women.  
  
"But, but, but...I don't know if I can do this." The women replied.  
  
"Yes, you can, you can do this." "Uh, I..." They got even more closer. Then a lady came on the television.   
  
"Sorry for the disturbance, but this is important news..."  
  
~Back to Reality~  
  
"Why do these stupid commerials always interupt the best part?!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"I don't know. I'm going to my room, this is stupid." Ryoko said getting up from the sofa.  
  
"Whatever." Ayeka said back as she changed the channel.  
  
-Ryoko's Room-  
  
Ryoko sighed and closed the door behind her. She got on her bed and started to think. All of a sudden her window blew open. Ryoko closed it later, knowing the wind blew hard today. She opened her desk light abd took out a book. The book was navy blue. It had her name all over it. It was her dairy. She took out a black pen and started to write about the day. When she was writing she felt a hand on her shoulder.   
  
She turned around and was about to scream, but the girl covered her mouth. Then whispered "Shhh..be quiet." She, then took her hand back.  
  
"Who are you? How come you look like me?" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Well, my name is Suki, I am the Queen of Planet Kerasa. I was suppose to marry Tenchi. But I died at the age 8. But it doesn't mean our marriage was canceled because the Masaki household doesn't know that. My family told them that I was away and at the age 17, I WILL come back for him. Yes, now you're looking at the Queen of Kerasa." The girl told her.  
  
"A queen, huh? That doesn't explain why you look so much like me, and Tenchi usn't going anywhere with you!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
"I look like you because I'm destined to come back and marry Tenchi. When I was little, my family told me this legend...If you find someone that looks like you...you can cast a spell on him/her, it would be forever unless...I won't tell you that part though." Suki said with a grin.  
  
"So now you're gonna cast a spell on me? Are you a ghost? You better not get Tenchi!" Ryoko screamed.  
  
"Yes, I am a ghost. And I will cast a spell on you and it won't be pleasant. You'll find out soon enough, hahaha." Suki laughed, then disappeared. The window shot open and a second later it closed itself. The ghost left Ryoko thinking.   
  
"What does she mean? What is she talking about?"  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
A/N: What will happen to Ryoko?? Is it a good thing or a bad thing? Will the curse be revealed next chapter? Find out! 


	2. The Connection

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, at least, the next chapter is the PROBLEM. Anyways, to clear up some stuff, Suki is arranged to marry Tenchi. She casted a spell on Ryoko cuz she looks like her, the spell has something to do with her and Ryoko.   
  
The Words You Can Not Say  
  
(Chapter 2)  
  
By Cleopatra  
  
Ryoko sat there on her bed still thinking of what Suki meant. 'What if she takes Tenchi away from me and the others? I can't lose him. I hope her curse doesn't effect Tenchi.' Ryoko thought sadly. Then she wrote down everything that happened in her diary. Later decided to join Ayeka, again in watching soap operahs.  
  
-Living Room-  
  
Ayeka was still watching soap operahs. So, she decided to watch it with her. Even though she was looking the television, her mind wasn't on it.  
  
-Carrot Field-  
  
Tenchi was still getting some carrots when he felt a breeze come. The wind seem to call his name.  
  
"I must be dreaming." Tenchi told himself out loud. Suddenly, it started to rain. "Aww, man, I guess I have to continue later." Tenchi said, then ran back to the Masaki household. Even though he hardly got any carrots, he had 5 to give to Sasami for dinner. So he went to the kitchen.   
  
"You can leave them on the table, Tenchi." Sasami said cutting the vegetables.  
  
"Okay, I have 5 because it's rainning right now." Tenchi replied putting the carrots down.  
  
"Oh, my, rainning? Are you wet?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Not really, I'll go change." "Okay."  
  
Then Tenchi ran upstairs. Ryoko looked at Tenchi sadly. 'She can't come back to haunt him like that. It's not possible. Yes, she won't hurt him.' Ryoko thought hopefully.   
  
-Space-  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone were traveling through space with Yagami. They decided to take a break and land on a planet.  
  
"What planet is this? I've never seen it before." Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Me neither. But again, we never saw all the planets in the Universe, I believe this is planet"- looks at map-"Kerasa." Kiyone told her.  
  
"Ooh! I hope this planet is going to be fun." Mihoshi replied.   
  
They got out of Yagami. They started walking down the streets of Planet Kerasa. It was a bright sunny day on that planet.  
  
"We should probably eat lunch." Mihoshi suggested.  
  
"Are you crazy? We just ate lunch!" Kiyone scolded.  
  
"We did? Oh, yeah, at the Masaki's. Hehe, sorry." Mihoshi apologized.  
  
"Um, we can check this planet out, I mean we are going to check every planet out sooner or later." Kiyone told Mihoshi.  
  
"Yay! Where should we go?"-looks around-"Um, how about there?" Mihoshi asked pointing at a shop that said 'The Number 1 store in Town'.  
  
"Hmm...well, okay, let's go." Kiyone said. So they headed off.  
  
-Living Room-  
  
Ayeka was still watching the soap operah. This time, she was watching the best part of the show. Ryoko was so tired and was still worrying, decided to tell Tenchi it. So she went upstairs.   
  
"Oh, my God! I'm so happy! Finally I get to see the best part of the show without anyone disturbing me!" Ayeka yelled happily. She continued to watch.  
  
-Up Stairs-  
  
Ryoko decided to knock on the door. It was because she wanted Tenchi's full attention, she had to be serious this time. Tenchi opened the door.  
  
"Oh, Ryoko, what is it?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Uh, can I speak to you?" Ryoko questioned.  
  
"Yeah, come in." Tenchi said as he opened the door for her. Then closed the door behind him when she got it. Ryoko sat on a chair and Tenchi sat on the other.   
  
"Okay, what is it?" Tenchi started.  
  
"Tenchi, you know anyone named Suki?" Ryoko asked nervously.  
  
"No, why?"   
  
"Tenchi, are you sure? Do you know that your family and the other family arranged your marriage?"   
  
"No, I don't know, what are you talking about?"   
  
Ryoko sighed and said "Guess you know nothing. I mean at the age 8, it's impossible."  
  
"Are you okay, Ryoko? Is something the matter?" Tenchi asked in concern.  
  
"Oh, Tenchi, I don't want to lose you!" Ryoko said, now starting to cry.  
  
"Huh? What is it? You can tell me."   
  
"Suki is arranged to marry you when you guys were little. She died at the age 8. I just met her before. She looks so much like me. She said she'd cast a spell on me! I have a bad feeling about this." Ryoko told him, she fell out of the chair.  
  
"It must be a dream, Ryoko. No one is taking me anywhere." Tenchi said calming her down.  
  
Then Tenchi's window shot open. "That must be Suki!" Ryoko yelled pointing at the window.  
  
Tenchi went over to his window and shut it. "It's just the wind."  
  
"No, when I first saw her, my window opened."   
  
Tenchi sighed and kneel down beside her. "There's nothing to worry about. I'll ask grand pa, okay?" Ryoko looked at Tenchi with tears in her eyes, then nodded.  
  
-Back To Space-  
  
They were in 'The Number 1 store in Town'. Mihoshi was in the kids section while Kiyone was just looking through different parts of the store.  
  
"Kiyone! Come over here for a second!" Mihoshi shouted.  
  
"What is it?" Kiyone asked going to her.  
  
"Well, can I buy some toys? They'll all on discount, $2.00 or lower each!" Mihoshi exclaimed.  
  
"Arg, I think not. But if you want, buy it. Just don't buy more than 3, even though they're cheap." Kiyone replied looking at the toys.  
  
"Well, I don't know which to choose, should I choose the duck, the chicken, frog, cat, dog, fish or turtle?" Mihoshi asked pointing at each animal.  
  
"Err! Just choose! It's not hard! Okay, choose the dog, cat and turtle."  
  
"But what about the duck, chicken, fish and frog? They're going to be lonely."  
  
"Oh, what the heck, get it all, then." Kiyone said annoyed.  
  
"Wow, thanks, Kiyone." Mihoshi said with joy. She gathered all the toys and went to the cashier. The cashier slided all the toys on the scanning machine and then said "$15." Kiyone handed him the money. They left.   
  
"Wow, I'm going have some fun with my new toys!" Mihoshi said with joy.   
  
Kiyone sneered and said "We better get back to Yagami." When they arrived to their ship, there were a whole bunch of males, dressed in black in front of it.   
  
"What's all this?" She demanded.  
  
"We are the Galaxy Police Officers of Planet Kerasa. Who are you two and where are you two from?" The man asked.  
  
"I'm Kiyone"-shows ID-"I'm a Galaxy Police Officer of Jurai, this is my partner, Mihoshi." Kiyone introduced.  
  
The man nodded and said "Okay, you may leave and come back again. Our queen is getting a king from Jurai."  
  
"Huh? Whose the king? King Yosho?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"I have no idea. But the news would be up soon."   
  
"Okay, thanks for the information."-looks at Mihoshi-"Let's go."  
  
----  
  
Tenchi decided to ask his grand pa about the girl Ryoko mentioned eariler. So he went to his shrine.  
  
"Well, hello, Tenchi. There will be no practice today." Katsuhito told his grandson. Tenchi sat on the floor opposite of his grand pa.  
  
"Hmm...something bothering you, Tenchi?" Katsuhito asked sipping his tea.  
  
"Yes, grand pa. Can I ask you something?" Tenchi started.  
  
"Yes, go ahead."  
  
"Do I have an arranged marriage when I was little with a girl named Suki?"   
  
By hearing the name, Suki, Katsuhito's cup fell on the floor.  
  
"Grand pa? Are you okay?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Ah...yeah. I'm alright. Who ever told you about Suki?"  
  
"Well, Ryoko said she saw a ghost before, she told me about Suki, so I decided to clear some things up with you."  
  
Katsuhito sighed and said "Yes, Tenchi. We did arrange your marriage to Suki of Planet Kerasa. That is true. But since she never returned...I thought it was the end of that. I didn't know she'd be back...I never thought I'd ever return to Jurai. But since we had to because of Kagato, the Kerasans knew we were from the royal family. That makes the marriage even better." Katsuhito told Tenchi.  
  
"Who is this Suki girl anyway?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"She, well, she looks a lot like Ryoko, I almost thought she was Suki. But she wasn't. Suki's age is the same as you, 17. She was a very sweet girl. Whatever her parents tell her to do, she does. The marriage was plan by her parents and us."   
  
"Now she's coming back for me?"   
  
Then there was a breeze. They could hear a girl whisper, "Tenchi, you'll get to see me soon. We'll get married..until then, bye.."  
  
"That's Suki! The planet Kerasa is a very mysterious planet. There, they believe in a lot of curses and spells. Which is real. They studied that a lot." Katsuhito said.  
  
"Oh, my God! She cursed Ryoko! What will happen to her? When will the spell be active?" Tenchi questioned.  
  
"Uh, usually, when the right time comes for her. Since she wants you...then................"  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Will the curse be revealed next chpater? Yep. What will happen? Find out! 


	3. The Spell

Author's Note: Alright, here's the third chapter! Hope you like it.  
  
The Words You Can Not Say  
  
(Chapter 3)  
  
By Cleopatra  
  
"Then what?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well, I've heard of this spell from the from the Kerasans...they say if you say say something wrong, like a phase, word or whatsoever, the spell would be active." Katsuhito explained.  
  
"What sentence might that be?" Tenchi questioned.  
  
"I don't know. Whatever Suki said is the phase/word."  
  
"That means any word or phase said by anyone?"   
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so, we must warn the others. I hope they didn't say that phase/word."  
  
Tenchi nodded sadly and said "We must not speak so much or it'll hurt Ryoko." Katsuhito nodded in agreement.  
  
-Back To Masaki household-  
  
"Alright, people! Dinner's ready!" Sasami shouted for everyone. Everyone arrived at the dinner table.  
  
"Tenchi, did you ask your grandpa?" Ryoko asked, almost in a whisper.  
  
Tenchi nodded and stood up. "Um, everyone, can I say something, first?" Tenchi asked everyone.  
  
"Yeah, Tenchi, spill it!" Washu told him.  
  
"Well, I have some bad news..." Tenchi started.  
  
"Tenchi, sit down, I'll tell everyone." Katsuhito said. Tenchi say down.  
  
"Tenchi's fiancee has came back for him." Katsuhito said firmly.  
  
"What?! He was suppose to marry someone?! Who is it?!" Ayeka yelled to both Katshuito and Tenchi.   
  
"Wow, I never knew Tenchi was suppose to get married...with who?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Just keep your comments to yourself, okay?" Kiyone commented. "Okay." Mihoshi replied.  
  
"His fiancee is Suki. They were arranged to get marry when they were little. She looks a lot like Ryoko, so if you want to know how she looks like, look at Ryoko. She met her, herself before, am I correct?" Katsuhito asked Ryoko. She nodded.   
  
"Yes, and also casted a spell on her. If anyone of us say the phase/word, Suki chanted in her spell, Ryoko would be in danger." Everyone gasped.  
  
"Oh, my, poor, Ryoko.." Sasami said sadly.  
  
'Haha! Finally! Ryoko is going down. Lord Tenchi and I were always meant to be, hahahaha! But, wait, what about Suki?!' Ayeka thought madly.  
  
"Who is Suki?" Mihoshi questioned.  
  
"A queen. She's from planet Kerasa." Tenchi answered.  
  
"Oh, a queen..." Mihoshi said quietly.  
  
"Oh, my God! We went there today! Planet Kerasa! Yeah! No wonder the guards said their queeen was going to get a king of Jurai!" Kiyone exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, that explains a lot." Washu said nodding.  
  
"So, people, try not to say that much things, who knows what Suki chanted." Tenchi told them. Everyone nodded.  
  
'Hehe, no way! I'll try all phases when I get to my room! Hahaha!' Ayeka laughed to herself.  
  
Throughout the whole dinner time, Ryoko hardly spoke, if she did, it was like a whisper.  
  
-After Dinner-  
  
Ayeka was in her room, Kiyone and Mihoshi, going back to their apartment, Sasami was at the kitchen, Washu was at lab, Tenchi was talking to Katsuhito, Ryoko was in her room.  
  
-Ayeka's Room-  
  
Ayeka made sure her door was closed, but has a little crack. She sat down on her bed and started to say different phases.   
  
"Go to hell, Ryoko....shut up? I'm rich? You're stupid! Hmm....I am a princess and you're a low-life? Err! I don't know!" Ayeka yelled. She was so angry. "I have to figure out the phase today or tomorrow." Ayeka told herself. She kept trying.  
  
-Living Room- (Next Day)  
  
Ryoko opened the television and started to watch different channels. She looked like someone took her life. She was getting more and more boring, no energy to do anything.  
  
Sasami came to Ryoko to make sure she was alright. "Ryoko, are you alright? You seem so tired." Sasami said in a worried tone.  
  
"Huh? Uh, I'm alright, Sasami." Ryoko replied still looking at the television screen.  
  
"Okay", Sasami said, then took one last look at her and went back to the kitchen.  
  
'Hmm...she's right. I am getting tired easily. Is it my imagination or am I getting weaker?' Ryoko thought.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Tenchi arrived home. He went to his room while Ayeka got downstairs. She sat down on a sofa, near Ryoko.  
  
"Can I watch?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Ryoko slowly nodded and handed her the control. 'Damn! I thought that was the phase! Err!' Ayeka thought madly.  
  
"Hmph...let's see...what should I see on t.v...the weather report should do." Ayeka said as she turned to the channel about the weather.  
  
"Alrighty, lunch is ready!" Sasami exclaimed. Everyone except Washu arrived at the lunch table.  
  
"Ryoko, are you okay?" Tenchi asked. This time there was a big difference in Ryoko. Her eyes turned into the color silver, she looked like she was staring at something on the table, she didn't move nor blink.   
  
"Oh, no, Ryoko, say something!" Mihoshi yelled. Ryoko said nothing.   
  
Then all the windows in the Masaki household shot wide opened. Everyone gasped. They heard laughter in the background. Ryoko stood up and looked directly at the windows. She looked pale.   
  
"Huh? It's Suki!" Kiyone screamed. The laughter continued.   
  
"Suki? What do you want?!" Tenchu shouted looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Hmm? You..." A voice replied. Then she appeared in front of everyone in a ghostly figure. Everyone was surprised by her looks.  
  
"Are you Ryoko?" Mihoshi asked dumbfounded.  
  
Suki shot her a cold glare and said "Do you think so? I have no time to fool around." She walked up to Ryoko. She looked at her, then went into her.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing Suki?" Tenchi scolded.  
  
Then Ryoko was surrounded by a silver glow. About 1 minute later, she drop down. Everyone looked at Ryoko. They were about to go near her until Washu came out and yelled "Don't get near her!"  
  
End Of Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Can you guess what happened between Suki and Ryoko? It's simple. Next chapter is about Suki, find out! 


End file.
